


星辰坠落的长夜

by nuoyu2014



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:07:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25302805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuoyu2014/pseuds/nuoyu2014
Summary: 吉普赛占星术士莫扎特和神父萨列里，保持着不正当的奇妙关系。
Relationships: Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart & Antonio Salieri
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 预警：涉及BDSM内容。


	2. 夜安




End file.
